SummerSlam 2006
by lyokophantom
Summary: John Cena. Edge along with Lita. WWE Championship Match with a special stipulation. SummerSlam 2006. Need I say more?


**Okay guys this is my first WWE fic. This is basicaly what I hope will happen during the WWE Championship match between Edge and John Cena. Hope you like it. R and R. Oh yeah, and I will be providing the commentary for tonight's match.**

**

* * *

**Edge's music came roaring out of the speakers as he emerged from the curtain with the red head Lita riding shotgun on his arm. He slid into the ring, holding the WWE title high over his head. He had been given a decent welcome, from the fans. 

It was nothing compared to the welcome that the leader of the ChainGang got when his music came blaring out of the speakers. The roar of screams and applause nearly deafened John Cena, as he came stalking down the ramp toward the ring.

The former WWE champ decided to doanyposes until after he had the gold around his waist again. No, tonight Cena was all business. He knew Edge couldn't worm his way out of this one by getting disqualified or counted out thanks to the stipulation that Mr. McMahon had set.

The stipulation stated that if Edge is disqualified, or counted out, he will lose the WWE Championship.

John climbed into the ring and threw his t-shirt at a group of hysterical girls. Once again he did no pose, simply faced Edge, with a look of intensity that can only be translated as hunger. Cena was hungry, and he was hungry for gold.

(Now switching to commentary mode)

Well ladies and gentlemen, we are about to witness one of the biggest matches we've seen since WrestleMania 22! Oh, and look, Cena not wasting anytime tonight here folks, no poses, just intensity as he hammers away at Edge.

Cena'sgot him backed into a corner, still reigning down that barrage of fists. Now Cena's got Edge in a headlock, here. He's irish whipping him towards the ropes. Ah, but Edge ducks away from the closeline.

Woah! Edge just hit Cena with a huge dropkick to the face! Here's the cover!

1

2

Cena kicks out! Folks I've gotta say, it was way to early in this match for a three count to be that close. Edge going for a closeline, but he misses, OH and look, Cena hits the spinning out powerbomb. We all know what this means.

You Can't See Me folks, and there's the five knuckle shuffle, and it connects. And the challenger is pumpin' it up. Here we go, it's FU time- Oh but wait, Edge reverses it into one heck of an impaler DDT!

Edge going for the second straight cover for in this match.

1

2

Cena gets the shoulder up! That's another near fall for Edge, and looks like he's ready to make it a pinfall. Here comes the Spear! It connects! It connects! COVER!

1

2

Cena kicks out! Cena kicks out! It was too early in the match for Cena to go down folks, Edge should've probably delt out a bit more punishment before going for the Spear.

And now Cena fighting back, as he and Edge deliver rights and lefts. WOAH! And now Cena out of nowhere with a beautiful belly to belly suplex.

Cena has regained the advantage, and he looks like he's going airborne. There's a splash! Cena going for his first cover tonight.

1

2

Edge barely kicks out! And now Cena looking to go for a suplex, but Edge reverses it into a vicious swinging neckbreaker! And now Edge has suddenly gained the advantage.

And now Edge is going up, and Cena is also managing to stand, but probably only to go back down as- Holy crap Edge just Speared Cena from the top rope! COVER!

1

2

That was so close that even though Cena kicked out the ref's hand actually hit the mat for the three count, but since Cena miraculously kicked out before that this match continues.

Oh, and look, Edge appears to be getting frustrated, and Oh my... He's going for the Spear again, but this time on level ground. Cena has finally managed to get to his feet, no Cena don't turn around and- I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Cena must've been playing possum!

And now Edge has just collided with the ringpost, oh and he's managing to stagger back and... Yes! Edge walked right in to another spinning out powerbomb, and for the second time tonight... YOU CAN'T SEE ME! And there's the five knuckle shuffle!

John is pumping it up... Here we GO! And there it is the FU.The FU connects! COVER!

1

2

3!

CENA HAS DONE IT! HE HAS DONE IT! HE HAS REGAINED THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!

Folks the Champ is back.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad, sorry for all you Edge fans, but hey it was a good match right, and hopefully it will be a real one. R and R**


End file.
